


Respite

by Gaywizardfanfiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Just some real quick fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaywizardfanfiction/pseuds/Gaywizardfanfiction
Summary: "What if I tell Gabe I have food poisoning and just can’t come in tomorrow?""He'd tell you that's what you get for eating week old chinese food you found in the back of the fridge and to get your ass back to base""Well, Angel, can't blame me for trying."





	Respite

"What if I tell Gabe I have food poisoning and just can’t come in tomorrow?" Jesse’s arm laid slung over his eyes, other hand lazily traceing figure eights on Angela’s back as he tried to get comfortable. A long slew of missions had come with a knot in his back the size of Winston’s fist, and it made laying down a lot more difficult than it had any right to be. 

"He'd tell you that's what you get for eating week old chinese food you found in the back of the fridge and to get your ass back to base" 

"Well, Angel, can't blame me for trying." He pulled her just a little closer, hand finding his way into her hair and gently running his fingers through. He opened one eye and peeked down, frowning at what he saw. While Angela normally hid her fatigue well, the long days were starting to show. Her bloodshot eyes were only now noticeable that his face was next to hers, half moons of purple starting to appear just beneath. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, slowly rubbing her back. He hated seeing her like this. 

Angie tangled her legs in his, face burying into Jesse’s chest. She was exhausted from work, definitely, but it was so tiring watching Jesse walk out the door for a mission everyday and wondering if it was the last time she would ever see him. She knew it was a part of the deal, a part of the life they had both chosen, but it never made it any easier. She loved her work, loved the difference she made in the world with her valkyrie suits and medicine. But if she said she hadn’t thrown herself into her work harder than ever to distract from the constant missions Jesse had been on, she would have been lying. But now, even with him back, she couldn’t seem to relax. A new breakthrough seemed just around the corner. Something that could keep suit users even safer, just a little bit faster, giving them the edge they needed to keep both themselves and their patients safe. Even with Jesse here, safe and holding her as she had so longed for, she couldn’t keep the suits progress off her mind. 

“Jesse, do you have the time?” 

“For you? Always.” Angie blushed just a little, arms wrapping just slightly tighter around Jesse’s waist. “I meant the actual time. What’s the time of day?” 

“Oh! Oh well, let’s see-” 

“If you say high noon I will punch you.” 

“6:42 p.m., Ang. I know you’re tired enough as it is without pullin’ that one on you.” She rolled her eyes and Jesse couldn’t help but chuckle. He missed this. It felt like he hadn’t seen her in weeks. Training had been intensive aside from missions, and the few moments he did find to sneak away were usually spent either watching Angie dart around her lab desperately scribbling things down or bringing her by a sandwich just so he could be sure she’d gotten something in her system that day besides a few gallons of coffee and the mints she kept in her office candy dish. Soft moments like this nowadays were almost unheard of. 

“Oh good. Winston should still be at the lab. I want to run an idea by h-” 

“That’s gonna be a hard no from me, Ang.” Angela looked up at him, surprised. Jesse was always joking with her, constantly trying to lighten a situation of just make her laugh. But the look in his eye was very serious. 

“I hardly think you can tell me no, Jesse. I’m a grown adult.” A furrow set between her brow, and he knew that if she really wanted, not even god himself could stop her. He loved that determination, but sometimes it made him real tired. 

“Listen. I can’t stop you-” 

“You cannot.” she said. There was no doubt in her voice, and if he weren’t just as stubborn as she was he would have dropped it. But this was important, and he was going to get his point across or die trying. Though with that look in her, the latter seemed relatively likely. 

“Please listen.” The words were so sincere it even caught Jesse off guard, the furrow immediately falling from Angie’s face. He was never this serious with her, and if it meant this much to him she would at least hear him out. She owed him that much. 

“You’re a brilliant woman and an adult and I'm not gonna sit here and tell you what you can and can’t do. But listen. When you tell me not to drink a whole gallon of whiskey because Gabe said I couldn’t, its not because you have some kind of authority over me and can decide what I can and can’t do. Its because you’re worried about me and don’t want me to do something stupid that’s gonna end up hurting me. I’m doin the same right here.” 

“I won’t get hurt. The trials are relatively safe, and I'm always careful.” She knew that wasn’t what his real concern was, but she had to try anyways. This was important work, it could save lives. If she got a little hurt in the process, surely the ends justify the means. 

“You know, everyday I ask the question ‘What am I gonna do without you.’ “Angie stopped cold, eyes immediately snapping to Jesse’s. 

“Are you leaving?” The worry and confusion in her voice was apparent, but she couldn’t seem to care. This was a question she also asked herself everyday, and the fact that Jesse also thought about it suddenly made it real. 

“No, no Angel. I’m not going anywhere. But you’re working yourself into an early grave. Keep at the rate you’re goin and I'm gonna have to find out how to get along without you by the time we’re thirty.” Angela looked down, eyes looking anywhere but Jesse. She hated the feeling of wondering if Jesse was going to come back alive, and hated even more knowing she had given Jesse a similar feeling watching her work herself to the bone She knew she had been working too hard. But if it saved lives, the thought was the end always justified the means. But knowing how awful this made Jesse felt, she could afford to take a small break, at least for his sake. 

“I’ll take the night off. I promise. But first thing in the morning I’m going to go see Winston about that idea. Deal?” She stuck her pinky out, eyes finally able to meet his. She may not have been at a point where she could take care of herself for her own sake yet. But she could take care of herself for his. And that was a start. 

“Deal.” He leaned down and kissed her, a smile spreading on his lips as he did. He loved this woman, stubborn and brilliant and magnificent as she was. And god damn it, he was gonna keep her safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Somethin light and fluffy just to keep the account alive


End file.
